Ugly duklings
by Deadloss
Summary: Sherlock y Jim se han encontrado en varias ocasiones, despertándose curiosidad mutuamente. Pero, ¿no es eso normal siendo ambos patitos feos? AU Kid!lock & Uni!lock


Discalimer: Nada es mio, no me pagan por nada blablabla SherlockBBC de la BBC blablabla.

**Advertencias: Experimentos moralmente cuestionables.**

N/A: Se que debo un montón de cosas, que debo acabar otras tantas, pero esto acabará pronto y tenía muchas ganas de publicar algo. ¡Así que a leer!

* * *

El último grupo guiado de visitantes había acabado veinte minutos atrás.

Sherlock con su baja estatura de diez años no tuvo ningún problema en pasar bajo el mostrador del bedel y sortear al guardia del cementerio. Quiso alejarse del camino principal hasta encontrar una tumba idónea, la quería de piedra blanca elevada, una perfecta mesa de operaciones.

Preparó todo con cuidado, no quería que la ruidosa caja llena de insectos se le cayera con todo lo que le había costado llenarla. Estaba sirviendo el agua en el bol cuando le interrumpieron por la espalda.

-Es mejor que a las moscas les arranques las patas en vez de las alas. Hay que tener paciencia para hacer unas cuantas porque son muchas patitas, pero si el propósito merece la pena... -Una voz aguda de niña con deje extraño, atropellaba las palabras- Oye, ¿cómo has conseguido tantas?

-Con una caja, un embudo y algo de fruta.-Girándose para decirle a la cara que se largase y hacerla llorar, se quedó a medio camino, era un niño de su edad el que le miraba, curioso.- ¿Por qué lo de las patas?

-Ahí tienen las glándulas sensitivas, ya sabes, las del tacto. Además es mucho más gracioso de ver, rodando como barriletes, zumbando angustiadas sin poder posicionarse para volar.- Acabó enmarcando una amplia sonrisa a la que le faltaba un diente.

Sherlock se volvió ofuscado, quería hacer la prueba una vez antes de que anocheciese y aquel chico le iba a retrasar. Por otra parte le miraba interesado, como nadie le había mirado al pillarle haciendo experimentos; eso sin contar que parecía tener buenas ideas.

-No voy a arrancarles nada. Es una hipótesis, he_ leído _que si las ahogas y luego las entierras en sal resucitan.

-¿En serio?

Vale, en realidad Mycroft se lo había dicho, pero Mycroft nunca le engañaba y nunca lo haría. Aunque sentía que su hermano no era el de siempre, llevaba meses enmarcando el año en "un punto definitivo en mi vida antes de ir a la universidad", siempre le echaba al recitar esa frase, la odiaba. Torció la boca antes de responder.

-No, lo dudo bastante, por eso lo quiero probar.

-¿Puedes dejarme? Se me da bien ahogar cosas.-Ya se había puesto a su altura, pero dejando espacio entre ellos; palabras entusiasmadas, ojos brillantes...quizás su compañía no era tan mala-¿Sí? ¿Puedo? ¡Bien!

Mientras el chico metía los insectos uno a uno en el balde, Sherlock le estudiaba. No reconocía la chaqueta verde del uniforme que llevaba; pero podía ver las arrugas de la camisa sin planchar bajo la chaqueta, el dobladillo de los pantalones sacado dos veces y unos zapatos que debían ser nuevos, pero solo para él.

-¿Las entierras tu?-Le dijo dejando caer sobre en la mano abierta las moscas agarrotadas. Acercándoselas a los ojos comprobó que ninguna se movía, no quería fracasar por un fallo tan obvio como enterrarlas vivas.-Deberíamos anunciar la muerte y luego proclamar su resurrección, ¡Vengan señoras moscas!

-Eso sería ridículo.-Farfulló, el chico le miró inexpresivo y Sherlock sintió que había roto alguna broma.- Demasiado sentimental.-Añadió como una justificación.

-Mirado de cierta forma todo es demasiado sentimental.

-No, yo no.

-¿Por eso tocas el violín?¿Por que no eres sentimental?-Sherlock se tocó inconscientemente el callo que comenzaba a formarse, el chico se llevo un dedo a los labios jurando el secreto.-No te preocupes, ¿a mi sabes cual me gusta?, ¡el órgano! Se ve tan complejo, tantos teclados, el mecanismo de válvulas, tubos, teclas y pedales...Ojala me dejasen acercarme a alguno, aunque tan solo fuese a un piano...

-Mi Mamá toca el piano.

-¿Si? Mi Má esta muerta.-Abrió mucho los ojos, intentando recordar qué decir en estos casos.-Que no, es broma. Menuda cara has puesto. ¡Oye! Creo que esas que tienes en la mano ya no nos valen, supongo que hay que meterlas en la sal rápidamente. Pero has cazado de sobra, ahogaré otra tanda.

* * *

Para cuando anocheció no les quedaban moscas, solo una pirámide de sal donde estaban sepultados todos los bichos, ninguno había revivido. Sentados juntos sobre la piedra blanca, miraban hacia la capilla gótica del fondo.

-¿A qué has venido aquí?- Preguntó Sherlock sin mirarle.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Hay silencio, me gusta el silencio, los muertos no hablan y el lugar es bonito.

-Solo es un lugar de contención para restos humanos.

-Ya, pero, la tierra, los grabados, las picas góticas, monumentos, piedra, , árboles, fotos, gravilla y cemento, acurrucados en el mismo espacio, es una extraña armonía.- Respiró hondamente, queriendo inhalar la atmósfera.- Se debe estar bien, muerto me refiero. Ellos no tienen pasado, ni presente, ni futuro, eso ya no les importa. Y si alguna vez le importaron a alguien esos tampoco importan ya.-Sherlock pensó en como a él le inundaban las ganas de romper el ambiente cuando abrumaba el silencio.-Pero el mundo da demasiada hambre ahora mismo como para simplemente irse sin morderlo un poco, ¿no crees?

Aquel chico era lo más extraño que había conocido nunca. Quizás era así como la gente le miraba a él cuando abría la boca, el pensamiento le hacía hormiguear los dedos de la emoción.

Salieron a distintos tiempos del cementerio para evitar que los pillaran, Sherlock hubiese querido que fueran juntos hasta el metro para tener más pistas sobre él. Al menos le consolaba haber acordado en verse al día siguiente.

* * *

-He conocido a un chico cerca de la escuela.-Dijo nada más entrar a casa, olía a sopa, su madre estaba poniendo la mesa.

-¿Si? ¿Es simpático?

-No sé, supongo.

-¿No sabes si es agradable?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, su madre le frunció el ceño.

-¿Cual es su nombre?

Volvió a encogerse.

-Dios, Sherlock, ¿entonces qué sabes de él?

-Es divertido...pobre, y ahoga a las moscas muy bien.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hace qué?

-¡Mycroft me lo dijo!¡Dijo que resucitarían si les echabas sal!¡Fue él!-La boca de su madre, reducida a una gruesa línea.

-Por eso me faltaba un paquete... ¡Mycroft!¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!- Gritó para hacerse escuchar en el piso de arriba.-Cariño...no debes hacer eso a las moscas, son seres vivos y a los seres vivos hay que tratarlos con amor y cuidarlos; no despedazarlos, ya hemos hablado de esto.-Fue a responder pero su madre le reprendió moviendo la cabeza -Ahora vete a hacer a jugar a tu habitación, te llamare para cenar.

Salió de la cocina molesto, él solo quería contarle sobre la tarde tan entretenida que había pasado. Y mama había sido tan tonta como para perderse en los detalles, ¿por qué siempre tenía que perderse en los detalles insignificantes? Luego los importantes los ignoraba.

-Mycroft, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?- Pudo oír a su madre tras la puerta-No le cuentes esas cosas a tu hermano, sabes que luego las hace y están mal.

-Pero mama, ¡él me estaba molestando! ¡Quería que me dejase en paz, tengo que estudiar y no se largaba!

-Basta de excusas, tienes que cuidar de tu hermano y punto. Después de la cena le enseñarás algo práctico y agradable.

-¡Per-!

No quiso escuchar más.

* * *

A la tarde siguiente llovía, Sherlock llevaba media hora esperando sobre la tumba, pero él no aparecía.

Quizás le había parecido raro y ya no quería que jugaran más juntos, estaba decepcionado. Cuando llevaba ya la hora completa bajo la tormenta decidió que no iba a aparecer. No podía creer que se hubiese ido así, sin más; pensaba que por fin le había caído bien a alguien y total que desaparecía sin aviso, le invadía una profunda sensación de injusticia. Caminando, paso frente a sauces y cruces, frente pinos y mausoleos rocambolescos; hasta había la estatua de una mujer alada, con los brazos en alto y rostro ominoso dando la bienvenida a la tormenta.

Calado decidió dirigirse hacia la puerta cuando vio el monumento, apenas por el rabillo del ojo.

El agua había tornado negra la superficie camuflándose con la vegetación, pero semejante mole de tubos tallados y teclas hacían la replica de un órgano inconfundible. Incluso la banqueta estaba tallada, esperando a que alguien capaz de hacer sonar la piedra tomase asiento. En él había un objeto. Sherlock palpó la capa de musgo húmeda que crecía sobre el pequeño banco y cogió la caja sobre él. Metalizada, de una marca de chicles tenía un par de agujeros en un lado. Al estar oscuro tuvo que volcarla para ver el contenido, rodaron bolitas negras. Sin patas, zumbaban angustiadas al no poder posicionarse para volar, como barriletes. Las gotas de lluvia les caían en las alas haciéndolas sonar más fuerte, ahogandolas en seco, Sherlock se rió ante el regalo de despedida.


End file.
